Pieces of the Puzzle
by sexualsorbet
Summary: The bond between Callie and Santana is unbreakable. They are always there for each other no matter what, and when Santana soon finds herself going through a heartbreak, Callie is the person she goes to. PS: Sara Ramirez HAS to play Santana's aunt on Gle


_CALLIE'S POV_

I was 17 years old the day she was born. I didn't go to school that day because I simply wanted an excuse not to go. I was in the room when she was born, because being extremely close to my sister for those 17 years made me want to be there. It was disgusting at the time, yes, but at the same time, it was a moment I'd never forget. I was instantly attached to her when I held her for the first time and the bond was immediately made that day. I was hesitant to becoming an aunt but once she was here, I never wanted to let her go. When Santana was born, I already knew she was different, and unlike the others. She didn't cry much, and she was a very good baby. She had a head full of hair and the cutest smile. Whenever I had the chance, I'd go over and see her, and I often found myself spending the night at my sister's house every day because I didn't want to leave her. I had such an emotional attachment to Santana and I was afraid that if I ever left her, something would happen to her. Thankfully, at the time, she wasn't very old, and nothing ever did.

When Santana was just a one year old, I was finally given the opportunity to baby-sit her for the first time. I was extremely nervous but I loved her, and I thought we'd have fun. I knew she was a handful, but I was ready. She was an extremely feisty one year old, who was always on the move, and she never stopped babbling. When my sister and her husband wanted a night off, I was the first to offer to watch her. They said yes. Santana was so excited when it was just me and her. I planned on watching some TV with her, feeding her, and playing too, but instead she ended up getting really sick and I took the responsibility of taking care of her. We watched movies all night long, well, I did, because she fell asleep before the first one even finished, but I didn't care. She was wrapped up in my arms and she held onto me for dear life; her breaths were heavy and she was burning up with a fever of 101. Next to her was the monkey I slept with as a child, and that I shamefully still slept with every night, until after that night because I let her keep it. I ended up getting sick after this night, and nearly missed my final exams, but none of it mattered, because after that experience I babysat her every weekend that I could until I left for college.

When Santana was 5 years old, and I was home for Spring Break, I met her friend Brittany. Her best friend Brittany. Brittany seemed shy at first but she warmed up to me quickly. I took them out to lunch and to the park, and they were literally inseparable. I was so happy that Santana had finally found a friend in someone other than myself, and Brittany was the perfect friend for her. At the park Brittany fell off the swings and before I could even get up to run to make sure she was okay, Santana sped over to her side and hugged her, and kissed her knee. Brittany smiled and hugged my niece again, and it was at that moment when I realized that these two had a special friendship that I hadn't really ever seen before in young children. I knew they would be friends forever, and that's just what Santana needed. That night, Brittany, Santana, and I had a sleepover. I painted their toenails and did their hair. They both wanted the same things because they had to match. We ate ice cream and they both had to have the same kind, even though I had bought every kind of ice cream you could even think of. Even their pajamas matched. It stood clear to me that they really were best friends and they wanted to be just like each other.

Santana didn't want me to leave her when Spring Break ended. She cried for hours before I drove away in my car to the airport. She tried to sneak into my suitcase and I nearly dragged her out the door as she grabbed onto my leg when I was walking out to my car. Santana was firm in believing that she could go with me, and I told her she couldn't, but I promised that I would be back soon, and we could do whatever she wanted when I finally came home. She cried some more and cried even harder when I picked her up and hugged her one last time. She soaked my t-shirt with her tears and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I could no longer hold my tears in, and I started to cry. She looked up at me and asked me why I was crying. I told her because I was going to miss my best friend. Her eyes filled with joy when she realized that I was referring to her, and she smiled and replied with, "Me too. That's why I'm crying too." I kissed her on the cheek as she attempted with her little fingers to wipe my tears away, and I held onto her tightly before finally setting her down on the ground. I cried the entire way to the airport, and I cried for the entire plane ride. I really was going to miss her. She really was my best friend. I had other friends, but there was something about the 5 year old that no one else had. She loved me like no one else ever did and she let it show, and she made me feel so appreciated. I hated leaving her. All I could see in my head, though, was watching her stand in the driveway waving to my car until I was completely out of site, because standing right next to her the entire time, holding onto her hand, was Brittany. That, I think, made me cry more.

When I was entering med school, Santana turned 9. I had never felt so old before. I was on my way towards becoming a doctor, which was what I always wanted to be and I was finally accomplishing it, but I missed home so much. I didn't get to come home as often anymore, because I was so busy with school. I did get to go home for Santana's 9th birthday party though, and when I walked in the door I couldn't believe how much she had grown. She ran up to hug me, and of course, right by her side, was Brittany. Brittany hugged me too before Santana took me around to meet all of her friends, who already knew all about me. They all wanted hugs too, because Santana told them all that I was the best aunt in the world and that I was going to be the best doctor ever. She was serious, too. She never messed around. Santana wanted me to be successful. She always tried to help me learn stuff when I would call her on the phone to say goodnight once in a while. She told me all of the time that someday she wanted to be a doctor just like me, so for her birthday I got her a doctor kit. Not one of those childish ones that break in half and don't even work properly, this was the real deal. It was extremely expensive, but she asked for it. The look on her face when she ripped off the wrapping paper, well, when her and Brittany ripped off the wrapping paper together, was something I knew I would never forget. She was so happy and I swore she started to cry. I did too. I hugged her tight and told her that she could be anything she wanted to be someday. Santana told me she wanted to be me, and to this day, I haven't forgotten that.

Over the next few years I watched Santana grow up, and I watched her and Brittany grow even closer. I didn't live remotely near home anymore (I transferred to Seattle, Washington, where I live now) but I would go back home whenever I could. Whenever I did, Brittany would be at Santana's house. Brittany would go everywhere with me and Santana. Soon enough I felt as if Brittany was my other niece. I felt really close to her, and I knew she felt the same way with me too. She was a great person for Santana, because they evened each other out. They were perfect best friends, but I soon realized that their friendship seemed so much more than that. Santana was only 13, and so was Brittany, but I could tell that there was something there. I could read it in their mannerisms, in their interactions with each other, and even the way they looked at each other. I knew they were young, and I knew that I was probably crazy, but I also knew my niece. I knew her pretty well. I knew that maybe someday, her and Brittany would turn into more. I knew it wouldn't shock me if it ever happened, and I knew if it did happen, I would be the person that Santana would go to for support. I would be the person she would turn to.

A few years later, and I am now an attending. I was successful and finally making in this world. Even though I was up to my knees in work, I still missed Santana. I thought about her constantly. She was a young teenager and I felt like I was missing out on so much of her life. She kept me updated as much as she could, though. We talked every night before she went to sleep and it just made me miss her more. She always talked about Brittany. Santana and Brittany had joined the Glee Club while they were on the Cheerios squad, but they were no longer apart of the squad anymore. They loved Glee Club. Santana talked so highly of it and I could tell she really enjoyed being involved in it. Brittany called me often too, to talk to me about the most random things, and I honestly loved it. It made me feel great that Santana's best friend loved me almost as much as my own niece did. One night, Santana called me and I brought up boys. I was her aunt, and I wondered if she liked anyone at the moment, especially since I wasn't home to see anything. She quickly became silent. It was a weird silence and I didn't know how to interpret it, but when she said didn't like anyone, I took it a step further. I asked her how Brittany was and she suddenly became quiet. That struck me as extremely strange, and then it clicked. I knew. My suspicions had been right all along. But I didn't want to bring it up just yet. I didn't want to scare Santana even more than she probably already was. I decided to wait for her to speak up herself.

* * *

Callie Torres was awoken by the sounds of someone pounding on her apartment door over and over again. She was a hard sleeper, and even worse in the morning, and she didn't understand why anyone would be at her door at this time of night. It was nearly 4 am and she had just gotten home from work. She was extremely exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she dragged herself out of bed so her neighbors wouldn't be enraged by the angry person slamming on her front door. She slouched over and nearly crawled to the door before finally opening it. It was Mark.

"Really? What do you possibly need right now?," she said, still half asleep, her eyes barely open. She could vaguely even see Mark standing in front of her. He clapped his hands in front of her face as her eyes started to flutter shut again. Callie stood up straight and looked at him. "Seriously? What do you need?"

"I found someone who's looking for you," he said.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes. It's 4 in the morning. Go to bed." She rolled her eyes and started to turn away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back around. She looked at him concerned as he took a few steps to the right, to reveal her niece, Santana, standing right behind him. Mark rose an eyebrow at Callie as her mouth was agape. "Believe me now? You're welcome, by the way," he said as Callie pushed him toward his apartment as she stared her niece down. Mark rubbed his shoulders and walked back into his apartment as Callie grabbed her niece by the arm and pulled her into her apartment, slamming the door shut.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here? Does your mom even know you're here?," Callie sternly said to Santana. Santana could barely even make eye contact with her. That wasn't like her, she knew her niece inside and out. She knew there had to be something wrong. Santana looked around the apartment at everything other than her own aunt and started off towards the couch, where she quickly sat. She looked down at the ground as she patted the spot next to her, hinting for Callie to come sit by her. When Callie sat down Santana moved away from her. Callie wasn't used to this. Santana usually never let her go when she came to visit but she knew this visit wasn't planned.

Callie reached over and set her hand softly on her niece's back, and even though she tried to push it away at first, Santana allowed Callie to keep it there. Callie could feel Santana's body tense up. She wasn't herself. This wasn't her niece. "Santana, honey, what's wrong? You can talk to me."

Santana didn't respond. She stayed silent, and the room stayed completely motionless for god only knows how long. It was painful for Callie to watch her niece slowly fall apart in front of her. She wondered if… no… it can't be… and she wasn't going to speak up about it, but she did. She had to. "Is it Brittany?," Callie whispered. Santana shot a look up at Callie and tears instantly started to fall from her eyes. She collapsed into Callie's lap and she hugged her niece so quickly and so tightly to the point where she didn't know if she was going to be able to breathe anymore. Her sobs filled the room and her tears continued to fall with no sign of ending anytime soon. Callie kissed Santana on the forehead and rocked her back and forth. When Callie tried to pull away from Santana so she could talk to her face to face, Santana held onto Callie's legs for dear life. It reminded Callie of when she had left for college after she came home for Spring Break that one year. She tried with all of her might not to let go, but she gave up soon enough and looked up at her aunt with so much pain and fear in her eyes that left Callie nearly speechless. She had never seen her niece so hurt before. "Yeah. It's Brittany, and some other things. But yeah. Brittany."

Slowly Callie was putting the pieces of the puzzle together and before she could say anything, Santana began to speak.

"I'm gay, Aunt Callie. I'm afraid… I'm just… I'm so afraid. I don't want to be bullied. I'm afraid of what people will think… of me. I'm so afraid of the consequences. I came to you because I knew you wouldn't judge me. You're my Aunt Callie. You love me. You still love me right? Even if I'm not who you thought I was?"

Santana started to cry again. Callie placed her hands on her niece's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Santana, I've always known that you were gay. This isn't a shock, sweetie. I could never hate you. You're my niece, my favorite niece, hell, my only niece. I love you more than anyone on this earth and I would never hate you for being exactly who you are. I love you more for it."

Santana sighed and bit her lip, tears still streaming down her face. Callie wiped them away and handed her some tissues, when she began to speak again.

"I don't know, Callie. Me and Brittany… we aren't normal. We never have been the typical best friends. I'm sure you've noticed. Maybe not. But we're more than that. We… we've had sex, we make out, all of that good stuff. I tried to ignore it but… I just… I couldn't any longer. I've been such a bitch to so many people in my life and I've taken my fear out on others, and I just can't do it anymore. I'm sick of that. She wanted to know my feelings. She said it's better with feelings, so you know what I did? I told her how I felt. Straight forward. I told Brittany that I love her, because I do. I'm in love with Brittany. I want to be with her. I don't want anyone else but Brittany. She rejected me. I told her how I felt… and she just shot me down. Just like that. I can't even look at her anymore. She's dating Artie. I thought she loved me. She said she loved me but… she didn't leave him. He's a stupid boy. I'm perfect for her… I'm… I'm the one for her and I just wish she… she could see. I just don't know what to do. What do I do? You always know what to do. So tell me. Help me. I need you, Aunt Callie. I need you."

When Santana finished, butterflies formed in her stomach, and she had to hold back the tears again. She was unsure of how Callie was going to respond, and she was scared. Santana loved her aunt very much and she felt closer to her than anyone. Even over Brittany. She knew she could trust Callie with her life, and she always had the answers. She was her best friend. Aunt Callie was always the wise one and the person she always leaned on. That's why she flew all the way out here without permission, because she needed her. She needed her more than ever and she didn't want to be with anyone more than her aunt right now.

"Santana… she does see," Callie quietly responded. Santana's eyes widened. "Brittany calls me sometimes. She called me after she asked you to duet with her. She really does love you, Santana. She's just confused. I'm sure you are too. You just have to give her time. She'll realize it. You're a beautiful girl Santana. Somebody's going to love you someday, and that somebody will be Brittany. I've always known it was Brittany. I always knew there was something there, Santana. I know you too well. I thought I'd never get love, I got it. You will too. You'll get it with the person you want. I swear on it." She wrapped her arms around her niece again, and when she looked down at her she felt a relief throughout her body, because she was smiling. The tears were gone.

"Thank you Aunt Callie. You always know the perfect thing to say." Callie grinned and brushed the stray hairs out of Santana's face. "That's what I'm here for," Callie said

Soon after, Santana became comfortable in Callie's arms and fell fast asleep within minutes. Callie watched as her niece slept peacefully in her arms, smiling in her sleep. All she could think of was the time she baby sat her when she was sick. She was so young then, and so was Callie. They had both grown so much, and so had their relationship. Their love only grew stronger. They might have gotten older and things may have changed, but they did it together. Santana was always there for Callie, and Callie was always there for Santana. Callie knew that over the next few months, or even years, Santana was going to need her more than ever. Callie knew, once again, that she was going nowhere. She would stand by her niece through thick and thin, just like she always had.

17 years later, and Santana still made Callie feel the same way she felt when she first held her in her arms. Then, she was tiny and fragile, unaware of her surroundings. Now, she was a young, wise woman, figuring herself out, trying to find her place in this world, aware of the hate and cruelty that surrounded her. Santana was finally growing up, and Callie knew she wouldn't miss any of it for the world.


End file.
